


Breaking and Entering

by Ferus37



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate Covered Strawberries, Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus37/pseuds/Ferus37
Summary: It was Christmas morning, and Eggsy Unwin was breaking into Harry Hart's house, while said Harry Hart was at home, armed, and very dangerous. Why was he breaking in, you might ask? A surprise was why.





	

Eggsy was nervous. It was not a familiar feeling. He felt he had good reason to be, but was sure Harry wouldn't agree with that. Fairly sure. If you ignored the "you might get killed attempting this" part of what he was doing. It was Christmas morning, and Eggsy Unwin was breaking into Harry Hart's house, while said Harry Hart was at home, and armed, and very dangerous. Not that there ever was a time when Harry wasn't dangerous, and armed. So really, being nervous was completely justified. Why was he breaking in, you might ask? A surprise was why. Eggsy had presents, and a couple of other... useful items. 

The issue was getting in. Harry's place was locked down tight, as was fitting for a Kingsman agent. But Eggsy was also a Kingsman agent, and the security system had nothing on his determination to get in. He was hanging from the roof, fiddling with the security on a guest bedroom window. He'd already tried a couple of entrances on the ground floor, and decided it was locked up too tight to risk it. He'd also considered the chimney, but didn't want to dirty his suit. So here he was, upside down, trying to sneak some wires both out of and into the frame without setting the wrong things off. He briefly wished he had Merlin in his ear to give advice, but he'd rather not have the man know what he was up to at the moment. There was the small split second tick of a tiny electric arc, and then the latch on the window turned and unlocked. Of course, one latch wasn't all there was, and there were more measures both on the frame and inside the room, but it was a start. 

While he worked, he thought of Harry. Their first meeting, and the incredible surge of awe, and flat out lust, that had rushed Eggsy when seeing Harry fight for the first time. He thought of some of the missions they'd done together, and apart, since then. Most importantly, he thought of the one that had indirectly lead him to his current situation. 

It had been such an odd mission. Sami mafia in Norway had kidnapped singer Sissel Kyrkjebø. Eggsy had never heard of Sissel Kyrkjebø. He had never heard of the Sami people. He had most definitely never heard of anything as absurd as the Sami mafia. Even after that mission he had a hard time imagining a reindeer protection racket run by a bunch of people in bright red and blue outfits, and yet that was exactly one of the things they had been doing. Fake protection, drug smuggling, poaching, illegal gambling, and god only knew what else. They had most certainly been criminal, but Kingsman hadn't been properly brought in until the famous kidnapping. Sissel was apparently something of a national treasure for Norway. A lot of powerful people had wanted her returned safely, and the Sami mafia had known to put pressure on the right spots to get what they wanted. Harry and Eggsy had been sent in to solve the problem before things got really out of hand. 

The true fun had started when it became clear Sissel was actually the mastermind behind the whole thing. She had faked her own kidnapping as the start of a grand plan that would go from kidnapping the right people, to getting weapons of mass destruction, to taking the world “back to nature”. Apparently Sissel had a thing for mountains and fjords, and wanted to destroy everything that wasn't one of the two. She had great plans to crack the earth's continents to make more fjords and mountains everywhere. It sounded completely insane, but she'd gotten impressively close before they managed to stop her. Like, nuclear weapons stored in lavvus in Finnmark close. 

The lavvus were what Eggsy remembered the best. He and Harry had managed to investigate the case without Sissel finding out too much about them. She knew she was being investigated, but hadn't yet pinpointed the two of them. They'd found out about the nuclear weapons and gone to investigate it in the middle of the night. Not that there was ever anything other than night in Finnmark in the winter. The sun literally never cleared the horizon for large parts of the long winter season. They'd been bundled up in white, fur trimmed winter uniforms, with night vision goggles, trying to find out which lavvus contained weapons and which were decoys. They'd needed to know the exact amount of lavvus and weapons, and combination of the two, to coordinate a large strike to take the organization down. Things had been going well, but at the seventh lavvu they ran into problems. It happened to be one of the ones containing weapons, and shortly after Harry and Eggsy had entered it, a team of snow-mobile riding Sami had decided to set up camp right outside it. They'd been left with the choice of either settling down to wait, or risk being seen when trying to leave. They had chosen the former option, and had found a quiet place between four nuclear missiles and a large warhead, out of sight of the entrance. 

Someone outside had put on a radio at an excessively high volume, so they hadn't had to worry about being heard. They hadn't had to worry about the cold either, seeing as their clothing combined with being inside the lavvu gave ample protection from freezing temperatures. What they'd had to worry about was boredom, itchy goggles, and in Eggsy's case the very close proximity to someone he was unreasonably attracted to. They'd been sitting side by side, flush up against one another to take up as little room as possible. Eggsy had lasted about 15 minutes of staring at the cloth wall before taking the goggles off. He'd felt Harry do the same shortly after. Sitting in complete darkness Eggsy had been acutely aware of Harry next to him; the only distraction the Norwegian music playing outside. Sissel Kyrkjebø singing, of course. Eggsy remembered hearing Sukiyaki, right before things went odd. 

_Harry next to him, so close there was no way to not touch. Harry's heat, and scent, and breath seemingly filling the air all around Eggsy. He was sure that if not for the music, Harry would be able to hear Eggsy's heartbeat. His hand trying almost on its own to move over to touch Harry just a little more, to get just a little closer. It was absolutely..._  
_“Ridiculous.”_  
_The word came from Harry's mouth, and it threw Eggsy for a loop to hear the word he was about to think spoken out loud by someone else. Not that it was anything new to have Harry practically read his mind._  
_“What?”_  
_“It's nothing, Eggsy. Don't pay me any mind.” Harry gently patted Eggsy's knee in the dark, and the touch had more of an impact on Eggsy than he would be willing to admit._  
_“That's not even remotely possible.” Eggsy only barely resisted the urge to touch Harry back; only because in his current state he might not be able to stop there. Apparently the combination of lavvus, warheads, Sissel Kyrkjebø music, and darkness worked wonders on his libido, and wreaked havoc on his self control._

_Eggsy felt Harry turn towards him. He said nothing. Harry said nothing. For a while neither of them moved, until Eggsy couldn't take it and turned towards Harry. Now they were facing each other in the dark, unable to see each other. The music outside changed to something that sounded like it was from The Little Mermaid, and Eggsy suddenly couldn't take the tension anymore._  
_“Harry?”_  
_Before he could think of what else to say, Harry was kissing him. After that he definitely couldn't think of anything to say, as his brain immediately blew a fuse and turned off. The only thing Eggsy was able to think was that Harry was an absolutely amazing kisser. He somehow managed to make all the right moves, with lips, teeth, and tongue, to make Eggsy melt and get hard all at the same time. If they hadn't already been sitting he was sure his legs would have given out, like in some kind of stupid romantic comedy, where he was the girl. He refused to be some faint little lady who didn't know what she was doing, and he kissed back with all he had, which admittedly wasn't his best, given his current state. Harry's hands moved to the sides of Eggsy's face, and that was it for Eggsy. He just let himself be drawn completely in, and stopped trying to prove anything. He would happily be any kind of silly romantic comedy girl in the world if it meant getting kissed like this by Harry Hart._

_When Harry pulled back they were both breathing hard. Eggsy's mind was still thoroughly blown by what had just happened. Harry made a sound of bemused surprise._  
_“Well, that was...”_  
_“Yeah.” Even without knowing what Harry might want to say, Eggsy totally agreed._  
_“I...” Harry paused a short while, and then sighed. “I'm sorry, Eggsy. I shouldn't have done that.”_  
_“Don't apologize.” Eggsy wasn't sure if he should admit he'd wanted that to happen pretty much since the day they met. “Just don't.”_  
_“I really do need to apologize.” Harry touched Eggsy's arm slightly, but quickly pulled back. “That was highly ungentlemanly of me.”_  
_“I don't care.” Eggsy smiled even though he knew Harry couldn't see it. He couldn't help it. “Can't be a gentleman all the time.”_  
_“You sound completely untroubled by this.” Harry sounded like he was frowning._  
_“I am untroubled.”_  
_“Why?” His tone was somewhere between curious and worried._

_Now Eggsy hesitated. Should he just come clean? It wasn't like he had to be worried Harry would think he was weird. Harry wasn't the kind of guy who kissed someone out of boredom, or just for shits and giggles. Eggsy took a deep breath to steel himself, and jumped in._  
_“Because I've wanted to do that for a while now.”_  
_“A while?”_  
_“I think... since you beat up Dean's dogs at the pub.” It almost hurt to say it. It was embarrassing to admit having wanted someone for that long without saying something._  
_“That is a while.” Harry made an amused sound._  
_“Yeah, I know.” Eggsy was feeling properly embarrassed now._  
_“Why haven't you said anything? Or done anything about it?” There was a slightly admonishing tone there that made Eggsy even more embarrassed._  
_“Because I'm a coward?” Eggsy turned his reply into the sort of rhetorical question-answer you gave when you weren't completely willing to admit to the answer you were giving._  
_Harry suddenly chuckled. Eggsy frowned at him in the dark._  
_“Why are you laughing?”_  
_“I'm sorry.” Harry made an audible effort to stifle him laughter. “I shouldn't be complaining, seeing as I haven't exactly been doing any better.” He took a deep breath and quieted, slightly. “It just suddenly hit me that I am an old fool asking a young fool why he hasn't been less foolish.”_  
_Eggsy grinned, and made a decision._  
_“Then let's start being less foolish now.”_  
_He grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him in for another kiss. One of a great many they shared, while Sissel Kyrkjebø sang in the background, until the people outside decided it was time to leave, and they could continue their mission._

Eggsy heard a final click of a lock, and then he was looking out into the upstairs hallway of Harry's house. Thinking about the past had let him run a bit more on instinct when working his way through the window and through the bedroom. There hadn't been too many security measures, and only two cameras to worry about. It was a home, after all, and not some high security vault. Now he just had to check the hallway, and then he could get to his goal. A quick scope revealed no cameras, and Eggsy decided to just go for it. He tiptoed over to Harry's bedroom door, and then stopped. He needed to see if there was security on that too. Wouldn't do to trip any alarms now that he was this close. He started scanning the door jamb, but before he could finish, a voice came from inside the room.  
“Are you going to stand out there all day, or are you going to come in?”  
Damn. Busted. Eggsy opened the door slowly and looked inside. 

Harry was sitting in bed, illuminated only by the lamps on the bedside tables. The light wasn't dim, but it made the room more warm than the overhead light would have. The covers were around his waist, and he was wearing nothing above them. He was reading a newspaper and had a steaming cup of tea on the bedside table next to him, and an empty plate. Without looking up from the paper he pointed to the other bedside table, which also had a steaming cup of tea, and a plate with food, on it.  
“Milk, three sugars. Just how you like it.”  
“Bloody hell, Harry. How long have you known I was coming?”  
“I suspected you would be coming over early when you said you wouldn't be coming over last night.” He folded the newspaper and finally looked at Eggsy; his gold nipple piercings gleaming slightly in the light from the bedside lamp when he moved. “I _knew_ you were coming when you tripped the alarm on the dining room window.”  
“I didn't even touch that window!” Eggsy grumpily made his way to the tea. He didn't like failing.  
“You didn't have to. After that it was simply a matter of going down to make tea and breakfast while you were working on the first floor window.”  
“You had time to make breakfast? Fuck.” Eggsy dropped his backpack in front of the bedside table, and then flopped down on his stomach on the bed.  
“It's just a simple breakfast. Hard boiled eggs, scones, bacon. That sort of thing.” He shrugged. “I was going to wait and eat it with you, but you took too long and it was getting cold.”  
“You made scones?” Eggsy raised his eyebrows in surprise, more for the time spent than the fact Harry knew how to make scones. Harry knew bloody everything.  
“I made scones.” Harry smiled in a way that said he knew very well Eggsy was getting frustrated, and that he was enjoying Eggsy's pain.  
“From scratch?” This was going places Eggsy didn't want it to.  
“From scratch.” Harry smiled wider and batted his eyelids twice.  
“Bloody fuck.” Eggsy hid his face in the pillow. This was completely embarrassing.  
“You have a lot to learn, my boy.” Harry patted him on the head, and Eggsy resisted the urge to smack it away. “Now take off your shoes if you're going to lie on the bed.”

Eggsy sat up and pulled off his shoes. After doing one shoe he turned to look at Harry.  
“You ate without me?”  
“You were taking forever getting through that window.” Harry's tone was completely matter of fact.  
“That's not very gentlemanly.” Eggsy dropped his other shoe on the floor and lay back down on his stomach. A few seconds later he realized he couldn't see Harry from this position, and lay on his side instead.  
“Can't be a gentleman all the time.” Harry shrugged and put his newspaper on the bedside table. “I don't like cold scones.”  
“So you'd sacrifice your gentleman ways for scones?” Eggsy grinned.  
“We all have our limits.” He shrugged again and smiled mischievously at Eggsy.

Eggsy suddenly remembered how the conversation about food started.  
“I did not take that long getting through that window!”  
“But you did, and I have a plate full of scone crumbs to prove it.” Harry pointed at the plate. “Speaking of, you should eat yours.” Now he pointed towards Eggsy's plate. “If you're here this early I doubt you've already eaten.”  
“Crumbs don't prove nothing.” Eggsy considered laying on his back, just so he could cross his arms petulantly.  
“Anything, Eggsy.” Harry put on a lecturing tone. “If they don't prove nothing that means they prove something.”  
“Am I going to get an English lesson, or are you going to say properly hello to me?” Eggsy grinned again and tried to look inviting.  
“If you wanted a proper hello you should have used the front door, which is open, by the way.” He still had the lecturing tone, and somehow looked like a teacher looking over her glasses disapprovingly, without having glasses on.  
“You left your front door open?” Eggsy frowned in confusion. That wasn't very secure.  
“Yes, so you could come in any time you wanted, without having to wake me.” Harry gave him a look. “You didn't think to try it?”  
Eggsy hid his face again, to hide what felt like a blush. He wasn't blushing out of embarrassment for not trying the front door. It was because Harry had left the door open for him, and that was a really sweet thing to do, and it made Eggsy's heart flutter just a little. 

He remembered he'd brought something, so he picked up his backpack, and then sat up in bed next to Harry. He wondered if he should get under the covers too. Harry hadn't moved from his spot, and was still bare-chested. Eggsy tried to sneak a peak to see if he was bare further down too, but couldn't see. When he looked back up Harry was giving him another look. One that said Eggsy would find out what Harry was wearing, or not wearing, under the covers soon enough. Eggsy grinned, and pulled a wrapped gift out of his backpack. He handed it to Harry, who looked at it almost in confusion.  
“You shouldn't have.” He sounded touched, and Eggsy found it cute.  
“Oh, that one's not from me.” Eggsy grinned happily. “That one's from mum and Tilly.”  
“Your sister and mother got me a gift?” Now he looked properly confused, and even more touched.  
“It was Tilly's idea. Said you must be nice since I spend so much time with you, and that means you deserve a present. I love her logic.” Eggsy couldn't stop grinning, and pulled another gift out of the pack. “Now open it, because I have one for you too.”  
“You'll need to help me find something for them as well.” Harry smiled and carefully unwrapped the colorful wrapping.  
“Of course.” Eggsy shuffled a little bit closer to him. “If it's purple she'll probably love it.”  
Harry pulled off the final layer of paper and took out a little toy pug.  
“She loves JB to bits, and decided everyone needs a pug, especially you.” Eggsy stifled a little snort of laughter. “Like I said, I love her logic. Since mum helped her go pick it out and buy it, she also decided it was from both of them.”  
“She's a very sweet little girl.” Harry turned the little pug over in his hands. He held it carefully, like it was a porcelain figure rather than a plastic toy.  
“Yeah, I know.” Eggsy was always very proud of his little sister, and moments like these the pride grew even more. 

Eggsy held out his gift to Harry, who took it with a smile after gently setting the pug on the bedside table. He took off the wrapping, only to expose a plain cardboard box. Inside it was a gift that made Harry look at Eggsy in complete confusion. Eggsy grinned.  
“It's a snowglobe.”  
“I can see that.”  
“It has Sognefjorden in it.” Eggsy pointed to the little model inside the globe. “I'm sure I butchered that word, but it's Norway's biggest fjord.”  
Harry gave him yet another look. This one was somewhere between exasperation and a sarcastic 'really?'. Eggsy shuffled even closer to him.  
“Just a little reminder of our favorite mission.”  
“Sami mafia and a deranged singer bent on world destruction is your favorite mission?” Harry raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, it had my favorite outcome.” Eggsy shrugged. “I mean, aside from stopping her and saving the world.”  
“Which particular outcome are you referring to?” Harry's smile said he knew full well which outcome he was referring to, and was just being difficult about it.  
Eggsy kissed him. The way they were sitting made it a little awkward, but it was great nonetheless. Sometimes Eggsy's mind was still blown by the fact he could pretty much kiss Harry any time he wanted now. Except in public. Eggsy had tried that for fun, to find Harry's limit, and had been shut down fast and hard. Painfully too. Harry knew some discreet nerve points, and how to abuse them without attracting notice. Eggsy had, with some pained squirming, agreed to no more public kissing. It wasn't a big loss. He wasn't big on public displays of affection to begin with. 

When they broke apart, Eggsy put his second gift in Harry's hand without a word. It was a small wrapped box. Harry opened it as gently as he had the other gifts. Eggsy was excited, and a little nervous. He'd spent a long time figuring out what to get, and had had it custom made. Harry looked at the little jewelers box for a while after taking off the wrapping. He looked at Eggsy instead of opening it. Eggsy couldn't handle the tension.  
“Open it, Harry. It's not what you think, I swear.”  
“And you're sure you know what I'm thinking?” Harry slowly turned the box over in his hands a few times, still not opening it.  
“I don't have to know what you're thinking to know you're thinking about the wrong thing.” Eggsy resisted the urge to fidget, barely.  
“You're not making sense.” Harry gave the distinct impression he was now hesitating only to see how insane he could drive Eggsy.  
“Just open it!” He almost took it out of Harry's hands just to get it over with.  
“Patience, Eggsy.”  
“I used it up getting through the window.” Eggsy failed his battle against fidgeting. “Open it.”  
Harry grinned at him and opened the box without looking at it. 

When he looked down his grin faded, and was replaced by a look of awe. Inside the box was a small gold umbrella on a chain, folded. It had a diamond where the trigger would be on a typical Kingsman umbrella. Harry picked it up carefully by the chain and studied it closely. Eggsy took it as a good sign, and told what he considered to be the fun part.  
“It's not a keychain. It's a gun trinket.”  
“A gun trinket?” Harry briefly looked at him in confusion before going back to his study of the umbrella.  
“Yeah, you hang it from the stock of your gun.” Eggsy mimed holding a gun and pointed to where the trinket would be hanging from it.  
“For what reason?” Harry turned the umbrella from side to side, making the diamond gleam in the light.  
“For no reason.” Eggsy's good feeling was slowly draining away in the face of Harry's questions. “I just thought it would be fun. You have your pistol with you more often than you have your wallet.”  
“Should an agent be personalizing his weapons?” Harry put the trinket back in its box and set it on the bedside table next to the pug.  
“It's just an umbrella, Harry. It's not a Kingsman badge.” Now Eggsy was starting to feel a little grumpy. This was not the reaction he had been hoping for. 

Harry turned until he was fully facing Eggsy. He curled his legs up in the process of settling on his side, the covers slid down slightly, and Eggsy got the answer to the question of what Harry was wearing under the covers. The answer was nothing, and Eggsy swallowed and tried to not stare. Harry slid a hand gently up Eggsy's chest and held the side of his neck. He ran a thumb over Eggsy's earlobe, who drew a shaky breath and shivered, and tried to remind himself he was supposed to be grumpy.  
“Thank you, Eggsy. It's beautiful.”  
“You sounded like you didn't like it.” Eggsy tried to not sound pouty, and suspected he failed.  
“I'm sorry. I do like it.” His thumb didn't stop moving. “It just never occurred to me to decorate my weapons before.”  
“You don't have to use it.” Eggsy wanted to just shut his eyes and enjoy Harry's touch, small as it was. Instead he opted for being snarky. “And how can you not have thought about decorating your weapons? You've decorated your bloody nipples, bruv.”  
“We were all young once.” Harry shrugged. “Of course I'll use it. But why an umbrella?”  
“Because you're really good with one?” Eggsy raised his eyebrows in mock-confusion, and then grinned. “The first time I met you you beat up a bunch of arseholes with an umbrella. It was one of the most amazing things I ever saw. Still is.”  
_“You_ can beat up people with an umbrella like that now.” Harry smiled and looked at Eggsy in a way that made him feel very special. “I believe you've already done it.”  
“Yeah, but it's not the same as seeing you do it.” Eggsy finally gave in and put a hand on Harry's waist, not far enough down to mean anything, yet. “And back then I didn't have no Kingsman training. I didn't know people could do things like that.”  
“So that umbrella trinket is like a memento of our first meeting?” Harry leaned a little closer.  
Eggsy felt his cheeks heat up again, and couldn't think of anything to say. Harry's grip on his neck tightened.  
“Now I'm most certainly going to use it, and think of you every time I pull my gun on someone.”  
A short burst of laughter escaped Eggsy, before Harry pulled him into another kiss. 

Eggsy tried to not moan, for some reason unknown even to himself, but didn't even remotely succeed. Harry was just so damn good at kissing. It wasn't the only thing he was damn good at, and Eggsy's spine tingled at the thought of what might come next. Harry broke the kiss and slid his hand back down Eggsy's chest. He did it slowly, scraping his well manicured nails over the shirt, so Eggsy could feel the nails through it. Eggsy bit his lip and closed his eyes. The hand moved down to his stomach, then to his navel and circled it with a finger, and then disappeared. After a moment of nothing, Eggsy frowned and opened his eyes. He looked at Harry, who was looking into the backpack.  
“Do you have anything else interesting in here?”  
“Bloody hell, Harry. You can't do that!” Eggsy's sudden burst of frustration at seeing Harry's apparent complete disinterest in his current state almost made him shout.  
“Can't do what?” Harry gave him an innocent look that Eggsy didn't believe for a moment.  
“Do what you just did with your hand, and then stop.” Eggsy was caught somewhere between knowing Harry did it on purpose, and having the urge to explain it to him in detail anyway.  
“I wasn't doing anything with my hand. Just moving it to the backpack.” Harry put his hand into the pack and rummaged around, like a child with a toy box. “And you didn't answer me.”  
“You're a liar, Harry. But yes, I do have something else interesting in there.” Eggsy would have crossed his arms in irritation, but Harry was too close for him to have room to do that. “You can find them yourself. They're not wrapped.”  
Harry pulled out a small bottle and a box of condoms. The bottle said 'chocolate flavored warming lubricant'. The condoms were strawberry flavored. Harry looked at him sideways.  
“It'll be like chocolate covered strawberries.” Eggsy's irritation disappeared in a flash. He grinned. “That's a posh snack, innit?”  
Harry laughed, and threw the now empty backpack on the floor. 

Eggsy reached up to grab Harry and get him to kiss him again, but Harry was quicker. He moved down the bed and yanked hard on Eggsy's legs. Eggsy suddenly found himself on his back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Then he found himself with a naked Harry Hart straddling his thighs. This was most definitely an excellent progression of events.  
“You have entirely too many clothes on, Eggsy.” Harry started unbuttoning Eggsy's shirt, without removing his tie.  
“I guess you'll have to do something about that then.” He ran his hands up the sides of Harry's thighs, and settled them on his hips.  
“Why did you wear a suit?” Harry loosened the tie, but still didn't remove it, and pulled the shirt open. There was nothing but bare skin under it.  
“It's Christmas.” Eggsy had no intention of offering a better explanation, mostly because he didn't have one. He'd just wanted to dress nice for Harry.  
Harry got to why he left the tie on. He grabbed it and used it to pull Eggsy up into a sitting position, then kissed him senseless while removing his shirt and jacket. As soon as Eggsy's upper body was bare, Harry let go of the tie and pushed him back down. Then he moved lower, to get better access to Eggsy's pants. 

Eggsy was treated to the lovely sight of Harry smiling mischievously as he undid Eggsy's pants and then pulled them down, along with his underwear. He didn't pull them all the way off; just far enough to gain access to what he wanted without having to move off his perch on Eggsy's thighs. He looked up into Eggsy's eyes for a moment, before reaching for the condoms. He slowly took one out of the box, opened it, and unfurled it onto Eggsy's already very hard cock. Harry then licked his fingers, and Eggsy's breath almost caught at the sight.  
“It does taste like strawberry.”  
Harry looked even more mischievous, and then slid down Eggsy's legs far enough that he could bend over and lick the back of Eggsy's cock, from base to tip. Eggsy groaned and tipped his head back. He wanted to watch, but it just felt so damn good. Harry licked again and again, until Eggsy was sure every last millimeter of his now pulsing erection had been touched by his tongue. Eggsy, being Eggsy, managed to clear his head of the haze of pleasure long enough to throw out a comment.  
“You'll lick all the strawberry flavour off before you get to the chocolate.”  
“Don't worry, there is plenty of both strawberry and chocolate to go around.” And so saying he deep throated Eggsy in one smooth motion, and then hummed deep and low. 

Eggsy halfway sat up in surprise, eyes wide. This was something Harry hadn't done before. He'd sucked him off before, and Eggsy him, but this was something else. Holy shit, he could feel Harry's nose touching his skin every time he sucked him in.  
“Bloody hell, Harry! Where the hell did you learn that?”  
Harry looked up from what he was doing, and let Eggsy's cock slip out of his mouth. He smiled and licked the tip a couple of times before he said anything. Eggsy shivered.  
“Not where. How. Practice, and lots of it. Now stop talking.” Harry swirled his tongue around the tip a few times before swallowing Eggsy down again, all the way. 

Eggsy groaned and fell back down on the bed. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sheer skill of Harry's lips, tongue, and throat. Having the throat be included in a blowjob wasn't something he'd ever expected to experience. Those kinds of things were for porno movies and fiction. Maybe Harry could teach him how to do it too. It wasn't like it would be a chore to practice on Harry, for either of them. He heard the telltale snap of a plastic lid opening, and immediately guessed what Harry was now doing. He considered and rejected opening his eyes, opting instead for just feeling what was happening. He felt something drip onto the tip of his penis. It was surprisingly heavy, as if the liquid was compact and thick. Harry spread it around with his finger; coating the entire head. Eggsy knew it was his finger, because his mouth was busy biting the inside of his thigh. Harry paused the biting long enough to remove the remainder of Eggsy's clothes, except the tie again, and then settled himself comfortably between Eggsy's now spread legs. He went back to biting, moving closer and closer to the hip joint, while his hands started rubbing the chocolate flavored lube on and around Eggsy's balls. That's when Eggsy learned that when it said 'warming' it wasn't joking. The heat was noticeable, as if Harry was using a hot cloth. The lubricant felt like it was a thick oil, instead of the usual slick gel they used. The more Harry rubbed, the warmer it got. Not uncomfortable, but certainly a novel feeling. It hadn't felt like that on his cock, probably because of the condom he was still wearing. Eggsy opened his eyes and looked at Harry. The sight of him down there was enough to make Eggsy's spine shoot pleasure to his groin. 

Harry sat up a little and grabbed Eggsy's erection with both hands. Then he leaned down and licked the head over and over, like it was some kind of popsicle. The heat from Harry's hands after applying the lube was intense. Harry looked up at Eggsy and grinned.  
“It's not ava dipped in Godiva, but it does resemble chocolate dipped strawberries.” He licked again. “Slightly.”  
Eggsy groaned. Harry went back to sucking, and Eggsy had a second where he thought he might white out. If he'd been prone to jealousy he might have been feeling some now, but he wasn't, so all he could think was how amazing it was to have a boyfriend who'd had cause to seduce a not inconsiderable amount of men and women during his time as an agent. All that practice had clearly paid off, and Eggsy was very much reaping the benefits. 

Harry wrapped one arm around Eggsy's thigh from the underside and lifted his leg up. His other hand disappeared for a moment, and the sound of the plastic lid came again. The hand came back, ever so slightly cooler, and moved down past Eggsy's balls to his ass. Harry slid his fingers up and the crack a few times, spreading the lube and heating it up, before pushing just the tip of one finger inside. Eggsy always loved that first push. The first tiny taste of what was about to come. Harry knew he loved it; had figured it out very early in their relationship, and happily emphasized the moment every time. It always affected Eggsy's breathing when Harry did that. He started panting; the kind that sounds like it's hard to get out. Harry hummed again with Eggsy deep in his throat, and Eggsy's back arched.  
“Harry. Harry.” It was hard to get the words out.  
“Mmm?” Harry did not let go of the cock in his mouth.  
“If you keep doing that I'm gonna... oh fuck... come.”  
Now Harry let go of the cock, but at the same time he pushed his finger deeper inside. Eggsy felt himself fall even closer to an orgasm.  
“Then come.” Harry pulled his finger out, and then put two back in. “You're young. You'll recover.”  
“Bastard.” It was the only word Eggsy got out before Harry went back to what he had been doing, and talking became too difficult.  
Moments later he gave up, gave in, and came hard. He shouted “fuck” and his body arched so he almost went into a damn bridge pose. He felt Harry smile around his pulsing cock. That, the heat from the lube, and Harry curling his fingers just right to rub his prostate was enough to make him actually white out; ears ringing. 

After he came back down, mostly, he opened his eyes, and looked straight at Harry's face. He hadn't even noticed him moving. Harry was leaning on his arms, hovering his upper body over Eggsy, while their groins were pressed together. He was smiling, and looking at Eggsy in that way he did that made Eggsy feel like the most special person in the world. Harry leaned down to kiss him. Eggsy was feeling sluggish, and still slightly high, and was perfectly okay with the kiss being slow and gentle. Harry was like this. One moment he was all cool confidence, and the next sweet and considerate, and then he could go to roughly dominating, and it all happened smoothly. They were all roles that fit Harry so well it didn't even feel like a transition sometimes. It might have been mind boggling, except it wasn't, because it was Harry. 

They did nothing but kiss and gently grind against each other for a while. Eggsy started to get hard again. It seemed like that was what Harry was waiting for, because the harder Eggsy got the harder Harry pushed against him, until they were both panting into the kiss. Harry broke the kiss.  
“I told you you'd recover.”  
“Screw you, old man.” Eggsy mock glared at him.  
“Today it's going to be the other way around.” Harry grinned and sat up between Eggsy's legs.  
Eggsy didn't mind the prospect of that at all. When he was younger he might have balked at being the 'bottom' of the relationship. He'd since learned it had nothing to do with that at all, and he hadn't even needed Harry to teach him that particular piece of information. Sex had to do with two things, and two things only; closeness and pleasure. Neither defined you as a person or your place in the relationship. Eggsy simply happened to enjoy his current position, and what was about to happen, and so did Harry. Just made sense to do what they both liked. Really liked. Really really liked.  
“Harry, if you don't get on with this I am going to fucking hurt you.”  
“Patience, Eggsy.” Harry slid his hands up Eggsy's legs to his groin.  
“I'm done being patient. Patience is fucking overrated.” Eggsy wrapped his legs around Harry and squeezed. “And you should be too. At least I got to come once already.”  
“I'd say age makes you more patient, but I rather think you're right.” Harry grabbed one of the strawberry condoms and slid it on quickly. “Patience is fucking overrated.”  
Eggsy suddenly remembered his own condom and looked down. It was gone. Taken care of by Harry while Eggsy was half unconscious with bliss. 

Before doing anything else Harry reapplied chocolate lubricant on and in Eggsy. Eggsy now got to feel the full force of the warming on his cock, and it made him groan and flex his buttocks. Harry positioned himself at Eggsy's entrance, and put just enough pressure on it to make it feel like he was going to push inside without doing it. He grinned.  
“This is certainly a new way to dip strawberry in chocolate.” Then he applied the slight pressure needed to push the head in, and nothing more.  
Eggsy gasped at the intrusion, as he usually did, and yet ended up laughing hysterically for quite a bit longer than the comment warranted. Harry laughed with him, considerably less hysterically. He didn't move until Eggsy had calmed down. 

When Eggsy was able to breathe normally again, though still fighting residual giggles, Harry leaned down and kissed him; still able to not push further into Eggsy's body. Eggsy was very impressed by his self-control, and getting quite annoyed at it.  
“What did I tell you about getting on with it?”  
Harry kissed him again, and then sat up with impressive speed and slammed into Eggsy so hard and fast there was a noticeable slapping sound as skin hit skin. Eggsy yelled a curse. Harry stopped and grinned.  
“Happy?”  
“Fuck you, Harry.”  
Harry replied with action instead of words, and started fucking him with such force Eggsy was never able to fully catch his breath. After only a few moments of being on the receiving end of Harry's strength and endurance Eggsy lost himself in it. Age or not, Harry was bloody fit, and he absolutely fucking knew what he was doing. Eggsy was just along for the ride, and it was something he had no complaints about. He felt the pressure building, in his spine and groin, and even his throat and legs, and he could hear from Harry's breathing that it was for him too. Eggsy reached down and started stroking himself. Harry responded by sitting back on his heels and pulling Eggsy's hips with him, until Eggsy's lower body was pretty much in his lap while the rest of him was still flat on the bed. Eggsy knew Harry did that mostly because he wanted a better view of Eggsy touching himself; he loved watching that. But it was also partially because he knew this position hit all the right spots inside Eggsy. It only took a few more thrusts and strokes, and then Eggsy was gone. He came so hard he felt cum hit his own chin, and his entire body shuddered violently. The whiteout from before returned with a vengeance. He wasn't even aware of whether or not Harry came. He thought he heard a loud groan, maybe, but was in no way sure if it was from Harry or himself. He thought maybe he cursed, but wasn't sure of that either. He was fairly sure it was the best orgasm of his entire life, but he tended to feel that way every time Harry fucked him senseless; and senseless he certainly was. One thing he was absolutely sure of, even in his current tripped out state, was that this had to be the best Christmas morning in the history of ever. 

He came back to full awareness slowly. There was no hurry, and he felt absolutely fucking amazing. Harry had let his lower body slide back down to the bed, and was currently resting his forehead on Eggsy's chest, panting heavily. He had certainly come then, and hard too. Eggsy gently and lazily stroked the side of Harry's face, with the hand he hadn't used to stroke himself. Harry relaxed. He moved up enough to rest his cheek just below Eggsy's clavicles, and lay down more fully. Eggsy liked having the weight of Harry on him. He started stroking up and down Harry's spine instead of his face. Harry made a soft sound of pleasure. Eggsy smiled, and didn't want to move from this position until about Easter, maybe longer. Harry apparently had other plans. Far too soon for Eggsy's liking he leveled himself up to kiss Eggsy again, and then moved off him. Eggsy made a purposefully whiny sound. 

Harry didn't go far. He moved just far enough to reach for something in the bedside drawer, and then lay back down next to Eggsy. He was on his side, resting his head on his arm, and put a small wrapped gift on Eggsy's chest. Eggsy looked down at it. It was about the size of the jeweler's box the trinket came in, only longer. He picked it up and examined it. Harry started gently running his fingers over Eggsy's stomach.  
“Are you going to open it, or just look at the wrapping all day?”  
“It is pretty wrapping.” Eggsy grinned cheekily.  
Harry used his nails on his next pass across Eggsy's stomach, not particularly gently. Eggsy sighed in pleasure.  
“Do you want me to open it, or do you want to go back to what we were just doing?”  
“Unlike you I no longer recover quickly.” He sighed dramatically. “You'll be waiting a while, so you might as well open your gift.”  
Eggsy turned to his side so he could kiss Harry. Then he grinned cheekily again and sat up. He placed himself in the position Harry had been in when he'd entered the bedroom. Eggsy had no concept of how much time had passed since then. 

Harry sat up next to him and looked at him expectantly. Eggsy took a sip of his now cold tea, just to be annoying.  
“Eggsy, if you don't open that gift right now, I am going to take it back.”  
“Patience, Harry.” He tried to put the same lecturing tone in his voice as Harry had sported earlier.  
“I believe we both agreed patience is fucking overrated.” Harry reached over, took Eggsy's cup, took a sip, and grimaced. “Cold tea is only marginally less inedible than cold scones.”  
“What about iced tea?” Eggsy took his cup back and put it back on the bedside table.  
“That is something completely different, and is fundamentally against the proper nature of tea.” Harry took on the lecturing tone again.  
“Snob.” Eggsy snorted.  
“Connoisseur, Eggsy. There's a difference.” Now he did the teacher-looking-over-glasses look again. Eggsy thought he might be too used to wearing the Kingsman glasses. But he looked so incredibly good in them that Eggsy didn't mind if he used them too much.  
“Snob. Ain't no difference.” Eggsy defiantly shook his head. “A connoisseur is just a snob about one particular thing.”  
“Are you going to open your gift?” Harry crossed his arms.  
“That means you agree I'm right, right?” Eggsy smiled a winning smile, mostly because he felt he was winning. Something that practically never happened when he was discussing things with Harry. The damn man seemed to be knowledgeable about everything.  
“Does it matter?” Harry sighed in what sounded like exasperation, but that Eggsy thought probably wasn't exasperation at all.  
“Damn right it matters.” Eggsy had no plans to let go of this until he got what he wanted.  
“I admit I might be ever so slightly a snob, about tea, and maybe martinis.” Harry glared at him unconvincingly. “Happy now?”  
Eggsy did a triumphant fist pump that Harry raised his eyebrow at. Eggsy kissed his cheek quickly and then started slowly unwrapping the present.

Under the paper there was a plain dark blue box. Eggsy ran his fingers over it. It was covered in some kind of fabric that somehow made it seem even more exclusive than leather would have done. The shape of it suggested it might contain a tie clip. It wasn't something Harry ever used, but he knew Eggsy had been on the tech department to make something really cool with them. Eggsy felt it was a waste of tech potential to not include tie clips among the things they put deadly tech in. Just for the variety, and because it meant he could be wearing more deadly things at the same time. Harry said they were about as gentlemanly as brogues. But Harry was sweet, even though he tried to hide it most of the time, so Eggsy wouldn't put it past him to have a deadly tie clip made just for Eggsy. He looked over at Harry, who was wearing an expectant, almost nervous, expression. Harry nodded at him to open the box, and Eggsy found his eagerness adorable. He leaned over to kiss Harry again, and took the lid off the box while they were both busy. He looked down, and saw it wasn't a tie clip. It was a key. There was a neatly folded piece of paper on it. Eggsy took the paper out and unfolded it. There was a string of numbers on it. He felt Harry lean closer to him, but didn't look up from the numbers. He suspected what they were, but didn't want to jump to conclusions.  
“You're going to want to memorize that, and I do change it occasionally.” Harry almost murmured the words in his ear, he was that close.  
Eggsy took the key out and held it up. He turned it over a few times, still not daring to conclude what he wanted to conclude.  
“Harry, is this...”  
“A key to the house. This house. And the number for the alarm, of course.”  
“You're giving me a key to your house?” Eggsy stared at him in shock.  
“It seemed the most logical gift.” Harry smiled in a way Eggsy might have called shy, if it hadn't been Harry doing the smiling. “That way you can come here any time you want, even when I'm not home.”  
“You trust me to come and go in your house as I please?” Eggsy thought of his criminal past, that Harry most definitely knew about.  
“Of course I do.” Harry looked genuinely surprised by Eggsy's question.  
“You do remember I used to steal things, right?” Eggsy held the key tight, as if worried Harry would change his mind and take it back.  
“I believe you still steal things on occasion.” Harry paused; most likely just to poke at Eggsy. “For work these days, of course.”  
“But, are you sure?” Eggsy just couldn't stop himself asking.  
“Yes, Eggsy, I'm sure.” Harry moved until he was sitting in full view in front of Eggsy, looking him straight in the eyes. “I am absolutely completely positive that I want to give you a key to my house.”  
“But...” Try as he might, Eggsy couldn't quite wrap his head around the massive gift Harry was giving him. The trust. Harry effectively saying he wanted Eggsy even more part of his life.  
“No more buts.” Harry leaned forward until his lips were nearly touching Eggsy's. “Eggsy, you affect me in ways I can't remember anyone ever doing, and I trust you, and this is not a selfless gift.”  
Eggsy frowned at him in confusion. Harry licked Eggsy's upper lip once.  
“I am hoping that by giving you that key, that sometime when I get home from a mission I'll find you here waiting for me. Perhaps with tea.” Now Harry licked Eggsy's lower lip, and his tone changed, became deeper and more sensual. “Perhaps completely fucking naked and ready to be bent over the dining room table.” Harry kissed him finally. 

Eggsy nearly dropped the key. Right. That was logic he could get behind. Getting bent over the dining room table by Harry freshly home from a mission was something he could get behind too. He kissed Harry back, and tried to convey everything he was feeling into it. This kiss wouldn't turn into sex, but it was no less intense because of it. Eggsy could feel Harry putting his feelings into it too, and they were amazing, overwhelming. Harry affected him in ways he hadn't experienced before too, and he wanted to keep being affected like this for as long as he could. Forever, if possible, and something told him Harry felt the same. Maybe it was the kiss that told him that. Maybe it was the key. Maybe it didn't matter. 

They broke the kiss. Harry looked at him, and Eggsy was sure there wasn't a single person in the world who felt as special as he did now. Or as happy. Then Harry smiled, and Eggsy thought there might be one more person who felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into something quite different from what I thought I was writing when I started.   
> Yes, Sissel Kyrkjebø is a real person. No, she is not like I wrote her. (Wouldn't that be terrifying.) Neither are the Sami.   
> No, I have no idea what I was thinking. 
> 
> If you got this far, thank you! I hope you had fun.


End file.
